Jamais nous ne goûtons de parfaite allégresse
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: La souffrance, c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. La souffrance avec un grand "S", celle que j'espère que personne ne ressentira un jour.


Bonjour ^^

Voici le premier One-Shot fais dans mon grand (_ou pas_) retour dans le monde de la fan-fiction Naruto !

Le titre exacte est : « Jamais nous ne goûtons de parfaite allégresse : Nos plus heureux succès sont mêlés de tristesse. » de **Pierre Corneille.**

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Extrait : **« La souffrance, c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. La souffrance avec un grand "S", celle que j'espère que personne ne ressentira un jour. »**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La souffrance, c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. La souffrance avec un grand "S", celle que j'espère que personne ne ressentira un jour. Je me croyais devenue forte, que ces années d'entraînement mon servit à m'endurcir,à enfermer mon coeur dans une coquille hautement protégée, mais je me berçais d'illusions. La douleur est là, elle a traversé ma coquille, à transpercer mon coeur qui saigne en abondance. Oui, mon coeur a été encore une fois le premier visé, comme si j'étais la même petite fille d'y a quelques années qui pleuraient pour un rien.

J'étais face à ce banc, là où tu m'as laissé. Le mot exact est abandonné, je n'ai plus peur de le dire en me disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais quand on se réveille et qu'on espère seulement voir l'ombre d'une personne ... mais qu'on sait qu'on fond de nous, que ce n'est pas possible ... alors on se berce encore plus d'illusion. Je voulais te ramener, te prouver que j'avais changé, mais tout est inutile maintenant. Le ciel est sombre, comme ton coeur.

Les étoiles sont plutôt nombreuses, la lune est présente elle aussi. Comme si elle se souvenait de ce jour, ce jour ou je m'étais dévoué coeur et âme pour toi ... En y repensant, je comprend que tu ne m'es pas emmené, j'étais faible, pathétique, pleurnicheuse, râleuse : un vrai boulet. Oui, un boulet, comme tu me nommais. Je ne suis rien d'autre que la fille aux cheveux roses, qui pleure un membre de son équipe, un enfant de Konoha, le garçon qu'elle aimait. J'espérai que tu reviennes une fois ta vengeance accomplie, mais tu m'avais menti, ou je me suis encore menti à moi-même ? ... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ... Je regarde le chemin que tu as emprunté pour quitter le village, je revois encore la scène, elle me hante matin et soir, réveiller ou dans un sommeil profond. Es-tu content de t'être vengé ? D'avoir tué l'homme qui a décimé ton clan ? Ton propre frère ? Te sens-tu heureux, en paix, maintenant ? Non, on le sait tous.

Je regarde une fois de plus le ciel, essayant de me dire que je n'aurais rien pu faire, que j'aurais tout foiré, que j'aurais été encore la petite fille que tu aurais du protégée. Car oui, tu m'a toujours protégé, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ... mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais ! Y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire, j'aurais aimé que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant ses longues années loin de nous, loin de moi. Mais tu n'aurais rien dis, tu aurais été la même personne qui a quitté ce village : froid, distant, hautain. Malgré tout, tu nous as aimés, oui, je le sais. Mais c'était juste à ta manière. Je ne te cherche pas d'excuse, ou peut-être un peu ... j'essaye seulement de garder une bonne image de toi, mais c'est trop dur ... me dire que tu es partis pour de bon, que jamais je ne te reverrais, ou seulement ton ombre. Que jamais je ne reverrai ton regard, ton petit sourire, le son ta voix ... je me sens comme abandonner de nouveau, vide, sans âme et sans coeur. Je ne suis plus, je ne vis plus : je survis. Car oui, tu étais ma vie, mon air, mon coeur, mes pensées, mon souffle tu étais tout simplement mon univers. Mais aujourd'hui, Konoha pleure un enfant, des personnes pleurs un ami, une personne pleure un frère, et moi je pleure pourquoi ? Pour moi, pour toi, pour nous ! Car on était un « nous ». Jamais tu ne l'aurais avoué, jamais tu ne l'aurais accepté, jamais tu n'aurais osé y penser.

Mais au fond de toi, Sasuke, tu le savais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui, j'espérai que c'était une petite histoire, une petite peur, une petite crainte. Mais l'annonce de ta mort a été tel une bombe, je ne pouvais seulement pas accepter que tu ne respires plus le même air que moi, que nos coeurs ne battent plus au même rythme. Je m'assois sur le banc, pleurant enfin.

Je pleure comme une enfant, je pleure jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne puisse sortir, jusqu'à ce que mon coeur ne puisse plus battre correctement. Je m'allonge doucement, ma vue se trouble. Le vent caresse doucement mon visage, ce soir, ce sera la dernière fois que je viendrai ici. Je sourirais aux gens, d'un sourire faux. Je rigolerai, pour montrer que tout va bien. J'aurais peut-être un mari, des enfants, mais jamais à mes yeux, ils ne remplaceront la vision que j'avais de nous. Je continuerai ma vie, à survivre, jusqu'à ce que la mort m'entoure de ses ailles pour m'emmener loin d'ici. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, Sasuke, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ma façon de pensée, que tu n'aimeras pas ma vision de moi quand j'aurais quitté cet endroit. Mais tu m'as fait attendre, je dois bien te faire languir toi aussi.


End file.
